planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
January 24, 2017 Update (PS4 US)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PS4 (US) servers will be coming down at 6am (PST) for an update. The approximate downtime is 1.5 hours and will require a client download. Additions and changes are listed below: New Weapons NSX Masamune We here at Nanite Systems are proud to announce the latest addition to our export series. The Masamune delivers Decimator-like stopping power with the flexibility to excel in open field fights, and harnesses a new payload which gains increased lethality against heavily armored air units. While unscoped, Masamune's quad-barrel releases four unguided projectiles at once, maximizing its damage on close range targets. While aiming, the user fires a barrage which can be guided to the target mid-flight. We hope you enjoy this new addition as much as we've enjoyed its development. NSX Directive – Tier 3 Reveal With the release of the NSX Masamune, the Gold Tier NSX Directive reward has been unlocked. Players who complete the directive will gain access to the NSX Fujin throwing knife, available as a grenade-slot alternative for all classes. Rocklet Rifle This compact launcher fires miniature rockets, and provides Light Assaults with light anti-vehicle capabilities, even while airborne. This item is now found in the Light Assault’s tool slot, and players can unlock specialized ammunition types which modify the function of the weapon. By default, the Rocklet Rifle inflicts moderate damage to enemy ground vehicles, and will detonate in a flak-like explosion while nearing enemy aircraft. Its primary fire launches accurate semi-auto shots, while its secondary fire will quickly (and inaccurately) unleash the remaining magazine. Note: Ammo types for Rocklet rifle have not been enabled yet but will be coming in a future update. Armor AVA Armor Doku's AVA Armor set has entered the depot for Terran Republic characters, as well as a plethora of other player-made cosmetic items for infantry and vehicles alike. New MAX Armor The popular Darkstar/Havoc/Sigma lines of armor now have a MAX entry. Go click “Change Appearance” on your MAX and check it out! Darkstar, Havoc, and Sigma armors are now available for purchase on individual classes Medical Kits and Restoration Kits Both now have a 0.5sec. cooldown between uses; this change forces the player to re-equip the device if they would like to use more than one in succession. MedKits have also been adjusted to provide a set amount of health instantly, instead of over a short amount of time. The intention behind this change is a speculative fix for MedKits not restoring health during times of high server stress. Restoration Kits healing duration has also increased from 9sec. to 12sec. Tech Plants All Tech Plant upper platforms no longer harbor Anti-Vehicle Turrets. Infantry Balance Infiltrator *Now have access to Battle Rifles. *Dev Note: Giving Infiltrators access to Battle Rifles has a minimal impact on their overall playstyle, but allows them to equip the reward for the Scout Rifle Directive. Claymore *Now has an activation time of 320ms. *Dev Note: Adding an activation time reduces the effectiveness (and frustration) caused by claymores placed where they cannot be countered or avoided. MAX Changes Charge *Has been removed and certs have been refunded *Emergency Repair ability has been added to all MAXes Emergency Repair *Activate to repair 20% of a MAX's health over 12 seconds. *Rank 1: Can be activated once every 60 seconds. *Rank 2: Can be activated once every 57 seconds. *Rank 3: Can be activated once every 54 seconds. *Rank 4: Can be activated once every 51 seconds. *Rank 5: Can be activated once every 48 seconds. *Rank 6: Can be activated once every 45 seconds. Vehicle Tuning *Sunderer's Proximity Repair cert line now repairs friendly Sunderers at a reduced rate. *Rank 1: Repair from 25 to 12.5 per second on friendly Sunderers. *Rank 2: Repair from 75 to 37.5 per second on friendly Sunderers. *Rank 3: Repair from 100 to 50 per second on friendly Sunderers. *Rank 4: Repair from 125 to 62.5 per second on friendly Sunderers. *Rank 5: Repair from 150 to 75 per second on friendly Sunderers. Weapon Tuning *NSX Amaterasu **Wielded and quick melee damage from 333 to 350. *AF-18 Stalker, SOAS-20 **Projectile velocity from 500 to 550 *Artemis VX26 **Projectile velocity from 500 to 530 *NSX Tomoe **Magazine size from 16 to 22 **Ammo capacity from 304 to 286 **Long reload from 2.1sec. to 2.9sec. All Carbines Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. For the Serpent VE92, VX6-7, LC2 Lynx, LC3 Jaguar, GD-7F, and AF-4A Bandit, these values are slightly larger. Additional hipfire bloom adjustments *Hipfire bloom from 0.1 to 0.06 **T5 AMC **Solstice SF **NS-11C *Hipfire Bloom from 0.1 to 0.08 **Solstice VE3 **Eclipse VE3A **TRAC-5 S *Hipfire Bloom from 0.12 to 0.1 **Gauss Compact S *AF-4A Bandit **Airborne CoF from 2 to 1.75 *LC2 Lynx **ADS CoF bloom from 0.05 to 0.045 **Hipfire CoF bloom from 0.1 to 0.09 Misc. Changes *Renamed Instant Action to Join Combat. *Zone Server Performance Fixes Bug Fixes *Fixed DMR-99 4x optic showing also iron sights when equipped. *Fixed a typo in the Quick-Recharge Fuel Tanks. *Rumble seats should once again allow players to fire from them. Category:PS4 Patches